


Second Chance

by Pgirl



Category: Marvel vs. Capcom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 13:58:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pgirl/pseuds/Pgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MvC3. After the first akward date, Spencer decides to invite She-Hulk on another one. Hopefully this one will go better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Chance

You'd think that after saving two worlds, you couldn't go walking down the street without being noticed. You'd think green skin and having your very own cross-dimensional TV-show would help.

You'd be right.

"She-Hulk!"  
"You were amazing, She-Hulk!"

The people were shouting as Jennifer Walters a.k.a She-Hulk got out of her car. Luckily, they kept it at just shouting, as she made her way to her destination: a fancy restaurant in one of the better parts of New York. Spencer had called her up some time after their 'Date' with an attempt at another one. Even with the short time they spent together, this sounded a bit... off. While this time it seemed like a genuine date, she couldn't help herself and had her superhero outfit underneath her formal wear, just in case.

"Well, here goes..." She said, entering the restaurant.

"Ah, Ma'am Walters. We've been expecting you. There's a table reserved for you and Mister Spencer." A waiter asked her.

"Thanks. Has he arrived yet?"  
"He has been here for about fifteen minutes beforehand." The waiter answered, guiding her to the back. Jennifer couldn't help but wonder how someone like Spencer could arrange this. Last time she checked he was a wanted man in his own world, and only barely set foot in hers before they teamed up together with Tony Stark to defeat Galactus.

But then again, Spencer HAD been crashing at Tony's place for the time being, she was sure he had pulled some strings in this world.

Approaching the back of the restaurant, Jennifer couldn't help but chuckle at what she saw; Spencer, sitting down at a fancy set-up table in a tuxedo of all things, trying to look relaxed and suave but only succeeding in looking very uncomfortable. It was... adorable, actually. She coughed, as he looked up and noticed her.

"She-Hulk. So you decided to come after all." He said, this made Jennifer giggle.

"We've saved two worlds together, I think that warrants a first-name basis." She said.

"If that's what you want... Jennifer." Spencer corrected himself. As she approached the table, a waiter came over.

"A drink for the Lady and you?" He asked.

"Red wine, I guess..." Spencer answered.

"A specific brand you prefer, Sir?"

"Just... do something classy." Spencer said, as the waiter simply nodded and went away. With that, he turned back to Jennifer, who had a hard time keeping a straight face. Something about her date failing at etiquette like that... adorable. Just plain adorable. "I'm... new at this whole fancy stuff." Spencer admitted, stating the obvious.

"Taught as much. But I DO appreciate the gesture." Jennifer told him. "I didn't even know you had a tuxedo." She continued, sitting down on the other end of the table.

"It's Tony's." Spencer answered. What a surprise. "Lent it to my, together with a whole lot of advice I don't need." He scoffed. "Who does he think he is? Cyrano De Stark? I don't need advice on how to treat women."

"He was just trying to help you."  
"He was trying to get me out of the house and have some 'Alone time'." Spencer scoffed again. "I'm just pissed at how it's so difficult for him to believe I can organize a decent date."

"Well, seeing how our last one went..." Jennifer joked, as Spencer shot her a heated glare.

"Listen, I really taught that you'd like it. Contrary to popular belief, I DO have a softer side." Spencer said, sighing. "It's just that... I haven't had much opportunity to show it." With that, his voice seemed to lower as he touched his bionic arm absentmindedly. Sighing again, he stopped, looking down at the table. Jennifer just smiled as she gently took his normal hand. This made him look up, surprised.

"I'd love to see your softer side." She told Spencer. Who just smiled gently. This was new, she never saw him smile. At least not this nicely.

So adorable.


End file.
